Don't Run
by R.I. Shan
Summary: Gwaine, a ruthless knight with a dark past finally starts opening up to those around him. He has finally found people he loves and they love him back. On their way back from another Kingdom someone from his past comes back and wants nothing more than to hurt Gwaine and make sure he knows who he belongs to.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is for kweandee who offered me to write based on one of her ideas. Might not be the best but I'm trying and thanks for the prompt. Hope you enjoy.

Title: Don't Run

Disclaimer: Don't Own Merlin

Warning(s): Language, Sexual content, Scarring and Haunting Pasts, Slash, Arthur/Merlin/Gwaine

Chapter one: Beginnings

The beginning was awkward. It always is. King Arthur was madly in love with his man servant, Merlin. Uther might not have been pleased but he didn't live long to ruin their love. Soon after the Prince became king, they married and a poor commoner became consort. The people of Camelot were ecstatic with the news that one of their own had become a part of council.  
And now they're here. Still in love but with an addition. Merlin had been skeptical about adding a third. However, then he became to love the knight that made it a party at night. Gwaine, the rough knight, joined their relationship only months after their marriage. It was Arthur's idea since they both had busy schedules if one was absent they still had company. And soon it was more than company. It blossomed into love between all three. Gwaine, who did it for the sex soon gradually learnt to love both the king and his consort/court sorcerer. If anything he was learning to open up to them and those around him. Of course he was still discrete about his past but his mind and heart were completely open.  
That is until they had to go to another kingdom.  
"I am pleased you enjoyed your stay here," King George said.  
"We are thankful that you had us. And with all my apologies for any inconvenience," Arthur smiled politely.  
"None sense. This has made our treaty and ties stronger than ever before," the older man beamed.  
Arthur simply nodded and headed to his house. Merlin who had stood behind his husband bowed respectfully before he too left.  
Riding through a small village was Gwaine in between Arthur and Merlin. Behind them was Percival and Elyan and in front leading was Leon.  
They found a small village inn and much to Gwaine's delight there was a tavern in town. He decided that it had been far too long since they've been to one.  
"Another round A~my!" Gwaine shouted merrily.  
"Here ya go Sir Gwain," Amy the bartender smiles.  
Merlin glares at the young girl and Arthur merely laughs.  
"He still has it though he is taken," Leon muses.  
Merlin rolls his eyes.  
"Jealous dear?" Arthur asks sipping his own drink.  
"I don't know how you are not," he huffs.  
"Let him have his fun...we'll punish him later," the king whispers mischievously.  
This brings a smile to his consort.  
"Yes and I have something in mind," Merlin agrees.  
"Oh, oh Gwaine's in trouble," Percival laughs.  
Elyan gives a wolfish whistle.  
All the other knights present break into fits of laughter. Gwaine turns to glare at them. His gaze softens when he looks to his lovers. He smiles brightly and winks. Arthur chuckles and rolls his eyes. Merlin smiles as well and blushes profusely.  
Gwaine takes his cue to walk towards them. He sits in front of Merlin and kisses him deeply.  
"I would never betray you," he whispers.  
"I know," Merlin breathes.  
"Arthur?"  
"I know Gwaine, we trust you," he replies.  
Arthur sits closer and leans forward to kiss him reassuringly. Merlin smiles at the two men he loves the most.  
Of course no one notices the man glaring at their direction. More precisely at Gwaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Don't Run

Disclaimer: Don't Own Merlin

Warning(s): Language, Sexual content, Scarring and Haunting Pasts, Slash, Arthur/Merlin/Gwaine

A/N: okay so I had already posted a chapter two but something got screwed up and I had to rewrite everything from scratch so this is absolutely, completely different from the original.

* * *

Chapter two: The Stranger

Merlin was laughing merrily still deciding to be somewhat sober. Arthur had, of course complained.

"'Ello my beloved," Gwaine smirked obviously having had one too many.

Merlin sighed a bit exasperated," Gwaine."

"Oh please you can't be serious," Gwaine rolls his eyes.

"You're drunk...more so," Arthur notes.

"Yes daddy I am, so what princess?" Gwaine slurs.

"Gwaine," Arthur warns giving the drunken knight a pointed glare.

This gets under the young man's skin. Annoyed he huffs taking a last drag of beer. He has been faithful to both king Arthur and consort Merlin. He deserves a bit of fun.

Gwaine merely snorts in response. He looks at Merlin, "no mum I ain't stoppin'."

Merlin is taken aback by the man's sudden behavior but knows better than to mess with him.

"Gwaine," he says patiently as if talking to a five year old.

Gwaine simply makes to ignore his lover. However, as he turns to get the attention of the lovely bartender, Amy, he sees the man starting at him. His dark past coming back to haunt him. It's only until he notices the man walking toward them does he snap from his stupor.

"Hello," the handsome man bows deeply to the king and consort.

Arthur taps the man's head and it rises slowly.

An odd but intriguing combination of green-brown eyes meet strikingly sky blue. Merlin shifts on the balls of his feet a bit uncomfortable by the intense gaze. The bloke smiles a charming smile that can melt anyone's heart toward him. Merlin makes to study the man before him.

He's tall and definitely well built if the muscular arms are anything to go by. The bloke is absolutely gorgeous. Yet nothing compared to the king of Camelot.

"What is your name?" Merlin asks curiously.

"Jason," the man replies.

As if on cue, Gwaine makes his presence known by asking, "what are you doing here?"

Jason smiles and easily answers with a slight shrug, "I live around here."

Gwaine nods as if to process this information. Clearly more sober than he was before he turns around.

"I'm getting very tired...if you'll excuse me," he stalks off.

Merlin follows him but they stop short once far away enough from the group.

"What's wrong?" He questions concerned.

"Just...tired do not worry," Gwaine forces a smile.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes...I'll live," the knight reassures.

"Let me-" Merlin begins.

"No, you should return to Arthur."

"Gwaine...please...just to the door?"

Reluctantly Gwaine agrees and once outside he kisses Merlin softly.

"Do not worry. I'm quite fine," he whispers.

Merlin smiles tasting the alcohol on the other man's lips and kisses the knight back more passionately.

"Rest," Merlin blushes breathlessly.

Gwaine nods and turns to leave without looking back.

Minutes after Gwaine disappeared to his chamber Jason leaves as well. Merlin doesn't trust the man. There's something...off about him that makes him shudder.

"He'll be fine," Arthur whispers in his neck.

Merlin nods and leans into the touch of his husband. Despite reassurances he can't help but keep the nagging in his gut at bay.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Gwaine asks angrily.

"You thought you could escape me," Jason sneers.

"I did," Gwaine bites back.

"I pity you, you harlot," the other man laughs.

"Back off," the knight growls.

"King Arthur is nothing but the mere shadow of his horrible father and consort Merlin...don't get me started on such a gullible child," Jason smirks.

"Leave Arthur and Merlin out of this," Gwaine warns.

"You deserve better than those...those-"

"Please you're just jealous that I found someone better than you in bed," Gwaine scoffs.

Jason narrows his eyes and glares. He grabs hold of Gwaine's arms and presses greatly, finely leaving hand print bruises. He backs the slightly drunk man to the bed pressing the back of his knee to the mattress.

"What are you doing?" Gwaine struggles.

"To prove you how wrong you are about being bedded by me," Jason hisses.

Gwaine grits his teeth and tries to fight back. He forgot how strong Jason really is despite his appearance.

"I'll make sure you regret everything you've done Gwaine," the older of the two snaps pressing a bruising kiss to the shocked man's lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Don't Run

Disclaimer: Don't Own Merlin

Warning(s): Language, Sexual content, Scarring and Haunting Pasts, Slash, Arthur/Merlin/Gwaine

A/N: Very sorry for the very short chapter. Sadly.

* * *

Chapter three: Memories Resurfaced

"Get off of me!" Gwaine shouts.

"I don't think so," Jason smirks.

He pushed the struggling knight on his bed and forces his trousers off. He throws the clothes on the floor. Gwaine tries to fight back but he forgot how strong Jason was. Jason kisses Gwaine forcefully and when he breaks away spits.

"You taste if that pathetic excuse of a consort to the king of Camelot," he says disgustingly.

"You have no right to talk about Merlin like that! He's sweet and kind and certainly better than you in everything!" Gwaine retorts defensively.

Jason laughs dryly and pins both Gwaine's hands above his head.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Gwaine grits.

Jason smirks and without warning or even preparations pushes into Gwaine's tight entrance. The man plunging deep in the vulnerable knight ripped a pain filled scream from his throat. Tears welled in his eyes and spilled as he shut his eyes tight. He tried to hold back his wretched sobs and calm down.

"Disgusting little slut. Taking all of my cock," Jason whispers.

Gwaine prays for the man to get out and off him. What's worse is that he feels like every word that man just muttered. He feels disgusting and filthy. Unworthy of any real love. And he's suddenly back in the past.

_"You'll like this very much," a younger version of the man above him assured._

_A naive Gwaine nodded willingly accepting the reassurance. The young man smiled pleased as he thrust into the younger man without warning. Much like now. The younger man, before being a knight, before becoming the fearless man, complied as he spread his legs wider. However, as the pain began a sob escaped full of pain and agony._

That was his first time. He was so in love with the handsome young man. He was his best friend and had no reason not to trust him. That's when they started courting each other. That is until a young Gwaine have himself to Jason for his birthday. A day he now not only curses for his birth. It was when he believed those whisper lovingly lies and gave his innocence to the one he loved. To the one who claimed he loved him back.

Gwaine gasped as the haunting memories resurfaced from deep within his mind. He struggled against his attacker but to no avail.

* * *

Merlin sat watching amusingly at his relaxed husband enjoying himself. Enjoying the company of their friends. He wished that Gwaine could have been here. Thinking of his lover brought a sigh as he recalled that it was soon the man's birthday. The time of year he retreated into himself. Where he pushes everyone away, including both him and Arthur. Merlin's chest suddenly constricts, his heart pounding in his ears.

"Arthur," he called softly yet desperate.

"Yes love?" The King inquired smiling.

As he takes note of the other man his smile falters.

"Something is not right," Merlin answers but does not elaborate.

Arthur cocks his head to the side in thought.

"We have to check on Gwaine...Something is happening to him...I can feel it. We have to go now!" Merlin urges.

He can feel his magic flowing through his veins. He can't control it while he's in edge. Especially when someone as close as Gwaine is involved or worse...in danger.

Arthur sits straighter. The few drinks to lighten his mood long forgotten finally taking in his lover's clear distress. He nods and excuses himself along with an impatient consort. They hurry to Gwaine's respective room. From the other side of the wooden old door they can hear the pleas to stop and whimpers accompanying sobs and pain filled cries. Merlin's breathe hitches as he hears his love begging to an end. Both king and consort stand absolutely shocked.

Arthur places a tentative hand on the handle. Unsure if he should intrude intent on killing. The air is silenced eerily followed by a loud slap. Skin on skin. That's when the barriers break down and Arthur swings the door open.

The door hits the wall rattling surrounding objects. But what rattles both Merlin and Arthur's core is the horrible sight that awaited them.


End file.
